The present invention relates to projection screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to tensioned projection screens.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a display apparatus is provided including a screen and a frame system supporting the screen. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, a hinge coupling two of the frame members together, and a lock positioned to block movement of the frame members coupled together by the hinge. The frame members coupled together by the hinge cooperate to define a longitudinal axis and a transverse profile. At least a portion of the lock is positioned within the transverse profile.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a display apparatus is provided including a screen and a frame system supporting the screen. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, a hinge coupling two of the frame members together, a lock including first and second lock members that move relative to one another to permit the frame members on the hinge to move relative to one another, and a biasing member biasing at least one of the first and second lock members. The frame members coupled together by the hinge cooperate to define a longitudinal axis and a transverse profile. At least a portion of the biasing member is positioned within the transverse profile.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a display apparatus is provided including a screen and a frame system supporting the screen. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, a hinge coupling two of the frame members together, and a lock positioned to block relative movement of the frame members coupled together by the hinge. The frame members coupled together by the hinge cooperate to define a longitudinal axis and a transverse profile. At least one frame member has a first wall lying in a first plane, a second wall lying in a second plane, and a third wall extending between the first and second walls. The hinge includes a plurality of hinge plates. At least one hinge plate is coupled to the third wall and has body portion and a tab portion. The body portion has a first edge and a second edge opposite the first edge. The body portion has a length, a maximum width, and a thickness, and the maximum width is measured between the first and second edges. The first edge lies between the first and second planes.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a display apparatus is provided including a screen and a frame system supporting the screen. The frame system has a plurality of frame members, a hinge coupling two of the frame members together, and a lock positioned to block relative movement of the frame members coupled together by the hinge. The lock is configured to pivot about a pivot axis between a locked position blocking movement of the frame members on the hinge and an unlocked position permitting movement of the frame members on the hinge. The pivot axis extends through at least one of the frame members coupled together by the hinge.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.